


You Came

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: It's Rory's graduation from Yale and she invites Jess. Will he show?Fluff
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	You Came

He watches from his spot by the trees as she stands there in her cap and gown, diploma in hand talking to her parents, his uncle and her grandparents, a big smile plastered on her face and her eyes light up with pride for herself and all she has achieved. 

He watches as she looks around before spotting him and freezing in her spot, before smiling wider and running up to him. 

He opens his arms as she runs into them pulling her arms around his neck.

“You came” She whispers with her head resting on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t miss this” Jess replies kissing her forehead, “Thanks for inviting me” 

“This wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for you” Rory replies “I couldn’t have done it without you”

Jess laughs while pulling back from the hug at the phrase she used. 

“I’m glad you’re here. You have to come to my graduation party that mom’s throwing back in Stars Hollow” Rory demands excitedly 

“Ok” Jess agrees not wanting to ruin her good mood and it will be nice to spend some time with her and his uncle. 

He’s glad to see her happy especially since she’s had such a rough year. 

Logan got his assistant pregnant which Rory found out about because his assistant left a voicemail at the apartment for Logan when he came to visit Rory. 

Rory was devastated. She wouldn’t leave Lorelai’s house. 

Lorelai watches from her spot as Rory and Jess laugh and smile with one another. 

She’s glad they worked everything out especially after everything that happened with Logan. Jess has really been there for Rory and brought her out of her funk. He’s the one who got her to step out of the house.

He also let Rory spend spring break with him in Philly and when she came home she was so happy and back to her old self again. Lorelai’s grateful for all he’s done for her daughter. He really has grown up and matured since high school. 

Rory takes Jess’ hand and pulls him over to where her family is standing. 

“Look, he came,” Rory says to her mom gesturing towards Jess who stands beside her.

“I see, hello Jess,” Lorelai says smiling at her daughter’s excitement at Jess’s presence. She’s glad he came since Rory really wanted him there.

“Hello Lorelai, How are you?” Jess greets politely.

“I’m over the moon, my baby’s a college graduate” Lorelai replies with a proud smile

Jess laughs with amusement before looking at Luke and nods saying “Uncle Luke”

“Good to see you, Jess” Luke greets

“Jess? As in the one you dated in high school?” Emily Gilmore asks her granddaughter “The hoodlum?” 

“He’s not a hoodlum!” Rory replies defensively. Not liking what her grandma is saying about her friend. 

“Mom, don’t start. You don’t know what Jess has done for Rory this past year after the mess Logan made. Your granddaughter wouldn’t be at this ceremony today if it wasn’t for Jess” Lorelai warns 

“It’s ok. I expected this” Jess says to Lorelai and Rory, before turning to Emily, “Mrs Gilmore, I’m sorry about the way I acted in my teenage years. I had a bad upbringing and couldn’t shake the anger. It wasn’t easy when one day I was living my life in New York and the next I was getting shipped off to live with an uncle I hadn’t seen since I was 7 to live with him because I was ‘trouble’ when I never did anything wrong. I was away from my home and the place that was familiar to me and living in this small town where no one gave me a chance to prove myself, just labelling me as they saw me, except Rory and I lived up to the label as there wasn’t a way to change their minds. I regret my actions and the pain I put your family and my uncle through but I’ve grown up in the last 3 years and I couldn’t have done any of it without Rory’s support” Jess apologies 

“Jess wrote a book Grandma and he works at a small publishing company in Philadelphia which he part-owns along with two other guys. It’s a great place and I’m so proud of him. I always told him that he could do something with his life as he has a brilliant brain. He’s the smartest person I’ve ever met and I just graduated from Yale” Rory says “Now Grandma, I just graduated and want to enjoy it and celebrate with my friends and family without you judging my friends for mistakes they made in the past that have been forgiven and problems that have been resolved”

Everyone looks at Rory shocked at the bluntness in her tone.

“I need to give in my gown and cap. Jess, ‘come with me,” Rory says before grabbing his hand again and pulling him with her before anyone can reply.

As they get far away from her family, Rory starts apologizing.

“Who does she think she is, bringing up the past and making judgments about you when she doesn’t even know you. And at my graduation at all places. I’m so sorry Jess. I really want you here and didn’t think my Grandma would act like this” Rory rants with anger that turns to shame for her grandma’s reaction.

“It’s ok Rory. I’m not angry. I didn’t exactly expect a warm welcome from your Grandparents. Let’s just forget it and enjoy your day. You graduated Yale, Ror. I’m so proud” Jess replies 

“Thanks, Jess,” Rory says, pecking him on the cheek. 

Jess swings his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer and kissing her on the temple. They walk to the line with Jess’ arm around Rory’s shoulder and her arm around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. 

When they get to Stars Hollow (after emptying the last of Rory’s things from the apartment she shared with Paris), the whole town was in the square holding a giant ‘Congratulations Rory!’ banner as well as Luke, Lorelai, Christopher, her half-sister Gigi and her grandparents. 

Rory looks out of the window in amazement as Jess drives her car and parks it in the empty space outside the diner (like planned). Rory was only expecting a small party at the Crap Shack. 

Jess took a cab from the train station and threw his bag in Luke’s truck. He was the decoy while they finished the last minute details, not that he minds, he got to spend some time with Rory before she gets dragged away by the town.

They get out of the car and shut the door. Jess walks to Rory’s side and puts her keys in his pocket since she has nowhere to put them.

“RORY!” They hear someone shout and turn around in unison to find Lane running towards them at full speed.

Lane wraps her arms around Rory and Rory returns the gesture, after regaining her balance from the impact, and smiles at Jess over Lane’s shoulder. 

She still can’t believe he’s here voluntarily, in Stars Hollow, Jess has never liked Stars Hollow. 

Throughout the evening, Rory spent it talking to all the citizens of Stars Hollow who attended her party which took up most of her time. 

Jess watches from the table he’s sat at, as Rory gets bombarded with question after question by Miss Patty and Babbette. She looks a little overwhelmed. 

He notices as she plasters a fake smile on her face but if you look close enough her eyes show how annoyed she really is, but as usual, is too polite to ignore them. Same old Rory.

Jess puts down his empty beer bottle onto the table in front of him and makes his way over to the group. 

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I need to borrow the graduate,” Jess apologises politely when he gets to the group. 

“Of course sugar” Babbette answers 

Jess grabs Rory’s hand and pulls her away from the Gossip Queens of Stars Hollow. 

“Thank you!” Rory says in relief when they get out of earshot of Babbette and Patty. 

“Could see you needed an out. Your smile said ‘happy to talk’ but your eyes said ‘I want to be anywhere but here’” Jess replies 

“Thanks. I didn’t think I was ever going to get away from them and I didn’t have a good excuse that would work” Rory answers 

“Wanna dance?” Jess asks 

“After you” Rory replies with a smile 

Jess leads them to the makeshift dance floor (he hasn’t let go of her hand) and they turn to face one another. 

Jess rests his hands on Rory’s hips and Rory wraps her arms around Jess’s neck, and they sway slowly to Only One by Yellowcard with smiles on their faces. 

Lorelai watches as her daughter’s eyes sparkle with happiness and love whenever she’s around Jess. She always has the biggest and brightest smile on her face.

They are perfect for each other and are still very much in love. 

“Luke” Lorelai says nudging her fiance 

“What?” Luke replies in his usual gruff tone.

“Look” Lorelai nods towards Jess and Rory dancing 

Luke looks at where she was nodding to find his nephew and soon to be stepdaughter dancing happily together. 

“They still love each other don’t they?” Luke asks 

“I’d say,” Lorelai says pointing to a kissing Jess and Rory.

Jess and Rory look into each other’s eyes, smiles on their faces. Their faces get closer to each other as if there is a magnet drawing them together until they can feel the heat of each other's breath and then as if by magic, their lips are touching as they kiss one another with passion.

They pull back needing oxygen and smile at one another, resting their foreheads together. 

“I love you Jess” Rory whispers 

“I love you too Rory” Jess whispers back “I never stopped”

“Me neither” Rory replies, “I thought I loved Logan and Dean but it was always you”

“You're the only one I’ve ever loved” Jess confesses 

Rory kisses him again with so much passion and love she could muster. Jess doing the same. Actions speak louder than words and the song fits perfectly with the moment.

“I’m glad you came,” Rory says

“Me too” Jess replies


End file.
